Mi colega de cuarto es un(a) idiota
by 1010Niemeyer
Summary: Neji, Hinata y Hanabi tienen que irse a un nuevo colégio, el internado Konoha High, donde tendran que convivir con nuevas personas y tendran compartir habitaciones... Qué pasa cuando él joven Hyuuga tiene que compartir una habitacion con una chica, y esa chica es la unica chica que no cae a sus pies? Soy pesima en sumarios xD
1. LLegando al destino

¡**Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que hago una schoolfic, espero de corazón que les guste a ****todos! Como estoy atolada de clases, no voy a actualizar muy rápido, espero poder actualizar toda semana, pero no prometo nada xD **

**Este será principalmente un Nejiten, con un Sasuhina y otras parejas más, pero no se todavía cuales, me gustaría su opinión para elegir las parejas, entonces porfa revisen! :D**

**Pedón por los errores ortográficos jeje :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, infelizmente…**

**Mi colega de cuarto es un(a) idiota**

_**Llegando al destino**_

Era un lindo día de domingo, cielo azul, clima ameno, pero también era el último día de vacaciones, lo que significaba para ciertos tres jóvenes Hyuugas viajar 1500 km, para una pequeña ciudad, donde se encontraba uno de los mejores internados del país y del mundo, Konoha High (_A/N: sin creatividad para el nombre xD). _Habían sido transferidos para allá este año, entonces no conocían a nadie allá…

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en una sala vip en el aeropuerto, esperando pacientemente por su avión…

"¡Por qué tarda tanto!" Bueno, no tan pacientes.

"C-cálmate Hanabi-chan, dentro de poco el avión debe llegar" Hinata le dice a su hemana mas nueva con una dulce sonrisa. Hinata siempre fuera la más tímida y amable de los Hyuuga, ya Hanabi, fuera la 'rebelde', siempre perdiendo la paciencia fácilmente y aprontando, pero no dejaba de ser una buena y respetable chica.

"¡Pero ya se pasaron 5 MINUTOS y el avión no llega!" Exclamaba Hanabi levantando los brazos.

"Hanabi…" Neji, el único chico del grupo, le llama, mirándola con una mirada '_mejor calmarse o me enfadare…'_. Neji siempre fue el más silencioso y racional de los tres, siempre con su modo frio y calmo. Hanabi al ver la mirada de Neji, eligió sentarse y cruzarse los brazos, hablando unas palabrotas bajito. Neji ignoro las palabras y cerró los ojos de nuevo, probablemente meditando en cuanto esperaban al avión. Hinata suspiró, Neji y Hanabi no se daban muy bien, Hanabi siempre aprontaba en Neji, y Neji siempre se controlaba para no dejar Hinata sin hermana.

Mirando para las enormes ventanas habían decenas de aviones, desde los más grandes que partirían para viajes internacionales, hasta los más pequeños jatos particulares. Hinata se comenzó a preguntar por qué no tenían un jato particular, al final de todo, eran los grandes Hyuugas, dueños de unas de las mayores corporaciones del país y mundialmente conocida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver un avión llegar, inmediatamente miró a la pantalla de la tele que estaba en su sala, confirmando que el avión que llegara era su avión.

"¡Hanabi-chan, N-Neji-nii-san, ha llegado nuestro avión!" Les indico al avión que estaba aterrizando. Hanabi dio un salto y grito algo entre '¡Ya era hora!' y Neji se limitó a abrir los ojos. Hinata suspiró de nuevo, iba a ser un largo viaje.

~~~~ 3 horas después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los tres jóvenes bajan del avión, cada uno con un humor diferente. Hinata estaba animada para conocer su nuevo colegio, Hanabi estaba molesta por tener que volver al colegio y Neji, bueno, estaba siendo él mismo…

"Bienvenidos señor y señoritas Hyuuga, yo soy Enrique, su conductor. Sr. Hyuuga, su auto llegará en dos días." Les hablo un seño de edad. Él usaba un traje tradicional de motorista, sus cabellos y barba hechos a la perfección.

"Hn" Fue todo lo que Neji se limitó a responder. El señor cogió sus bagajes y los guio a la limusina que estaba estacionada en la entrada del aeropuerto, junto con algunos curiosos que se preguntaban de quien sería el auto.

"Tardaremos unos 5 minutos hasta llegar al destino, el internado es muy cerca de acá" Les informo Enrique, que daba partida al auto y empezaron a salir del aeropuerto.

"Claro que es cerca de acá, esta ciudad es minúscula" se quejó Hanabi, mirando por la ventana del auto, claramente molesta por el facto de la ciudad ser pequeña y de interior.

"Hanabi-chan, no seas pesimista, q-quien sabe e-el colegio no s-sea bueno" Hinata intentó alegrar a su hermanita, solo ganando un 'Hmp'.

Neji solo miraba por la ventana silenciosamente, imaginando como sería el colegio y como sería tener que compartir el cuarto con un extraño. A él no le gustaba mucho esa idea, pero sabía que no tendría opción… Solo rezaba para que la persona fuese tolerable. Avisto una grande construcción de lejos, probablemente la mayor de la ciudad. Por lo que veía, el edificio tenía una grande y fina torre en el centro, con un sino en el final, y un reloj. Había otras torres, pero más anchas y bajas, Y podía ver que había un espacio ancho al lado, probablemente una cancha de futbol. Al aproximar-se, tuvo certeza que era el colegio, ya que la limusina paro bien en la entrada del edificio.

"Aquí estamos" Enrique dijo, saliendo del coche y apareciendo en seguida en la puerta, abriendo la para los tres Hyuugas. Al saliren, una mujer con cabello negro y corto, y con un cerdito en los brazos los cumplimentó.

"Bienvenidos a Konoha High. Deben ser los jóvenes nuevos. Yo soy Shizune y este es Tonton, les enseñare el camino hacia la principal, donde la directora Tsunade les espera." Dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa "Enrique se encargará de sus bagajes, que serán llevadas a sus respectivas habitaciones" complemento, indicándoles para que la siguiera.

Por dentro, el colegio parecía más ancho, con decoraciones más naturales, pero muy bellas. Las paredes bien cuidadas y el piso brillaba de limpio, en el medio había una área libre, donde algunos árboles, arbustos y asientos de campo se encontraban. El local era simplemente, hermoso.

"wow" comento Hinata, mirando por las paredes.

"Este colegio es muy viejo, pero lo cuidamos mucho. Es un matrimonio de los Senju, el abuelo de la Sra. Tsunade, Hashirama Senju, fundó el colegio junto con Madara, fundador de las corporaciones Uchiha. Madara y Hashirama eran amigos de infancia, pero en un momento después de la fundación de este colegio, ellos tuvieron unos desacuerdos. Madara acabó alejando-se de su corporación y del colegio…" termino señalándonos un árbol en el medio de la área libre "Ese árbol fue plantado por Hashirama y Madara al fundaren el colegio, es una especie rara y en extinción" Él árbol en si ya demostraba que no era cualquiera. Era alto y robusto, tenía un fuerte color marrón, y sus hojas eran rojas como el fuego. Neji observo al árbol por un tiempo, de verdad que era bonito y llamaba la atención.

Caminaran por más un tiempo, Shizune les explicaba más sobre el colegio y sus costumes, Hanabi ya tenía una cara de aburrimiento, Hinata escuchaba atentamente a Shizune y Neji simplemente les seguía con una cara sin emociones.

"Aquí estamos" dijo Shizune con una sonrisa al pararse frente a una puerta grande y robusta "y solo para que no se assusten, la directora Tsunade puede ser un poco, explosiva" complemento con una risada forzada, en seguida abriendo a puerta e indicándolos para que entren. Los tres encararon la entrada con temeridad, hasta que alguien gritó…

"¿¡Van a entrar o van a querer que les busque a fuerza!?" Hinata y Hanabi entraron inmediatamente en cuanto Neji solo camino calmamente, pero un poco temeroso de la directora.

"Muy bien, deben ser los jóvenes Hyuugas" Dijo la mujer sentada atrás de una mesa llena de papeles, con una computadora y una plaquita escrito '_Directora Tsunade'. _La mujer los observaba atentamente, su mirada reposando en Neji "Sr. Hiashi pidió unos favores, como por ejemplo dejar a ustedes dos" apunto a Neji y Hinata "juntos en lo máximo de clases posibles, a tener un ojo a más en usted señorita" dijo mirando a Hanabi, que solo revira los ojos "y su ultima petición fue un poco más… difícil de entrar de acuerdo" miró a Neji y le sonrió de lado "Él pidió para que usted Sr. Hyuuga duerma en una habitación al lado de la habitación de la Srta. Hianta… Habia un problema por qué no tenemos habitaciones individuales, solo triplas y una habitación doble… Decidimos que quedaras en la habitación doble, al lado de una habitación tripla donde se encontrara la Srta. Hinata" al terminar ella lo miró seriamente "El problema principal es que te quedaras en la misma habitación de una chica…" termino esperando la reacción del Hyuuga, que por su parte fruño el semblante, obviamente no complacido por la idea de tener que dormir en el mismo espacio de una chica, ya que tenía experiencias anteriores un poco desagradables, como una chica saltando encima de él para intentar besarlo, u otra vez cuando una chica intento entrar en el vestuario masculino para verlo sin ropas…

Hanabi por su vez dio carcajadas, su primo estaría en apuros si la persona que durmiese en el mismo cuarto que él fuese una de sus obsesionadas fans, lo que él tenía mucho. Hinata se quedó preocupada por su primo y rezaba para que su compañera de cuarto no intentase asediarlo o algo así…

"Bien, puedes callarte ahora Srta. Hanabi" Tsunade le dice a Hanabi, que no para de reírse de la situación de su primo "¡PUES CALLATE!" Tsunade ahora gritaba para Hanabi, que se calla y se esquiva de una taza de te que Tsunade le había lanzado. Hinata y Neji se tensionaran y sudaran frio, la directora si era impaciente, Hanabi al parecer estaba tranquila como se nada tuviese sucedido. Tsunade masajeó su frente y les hablo "Ya, eso es todo, la lista de sus clases estará en sus habitaciones como su bagaje, Shizune los llevará hasta allá. Como llegaran más temprano no hay todavía alumnos por aqui, más tarde deben llegar, entonces tendrán tiempo para arreglar sus cosas. Sin más, dispensados" Tsunade les abana la mano, dispensándolos, y los tres jóvenes salen sin contestar. Fuera de la sala de la deictora, encontraran nuevamente a Shizune, ahora sin Tonton.

"Espero que la directora Tsunade no les haya asustado o algo así... Escuche un vazo se romper hehe" ella ríe extrañamente pasando una mano por el cuello y luego ofrece una sonrisa "sus habitaciones, por aqui por favor" Ella comienza a caminar por el pasillo, seguida por los tres Hyuugas "Primero las Habitaciones de la Srta. Hinata y del Sr. Neji, son las más cercas de acá" ella les informa, Hanabi bufa, quería acostarse y escuchar música pronto.

Caminaran por unos 10 minutos, subieron algunas escaleras y ahora se encontraban en un pasillo lleno de puertas "Aquí y el andar de cima son los dormitorios femeninos, en el otro lado hay otro edificio con los dormitorios masculinos… Pero no necesitamos ir allá hehe" Shizune les informa, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hasta parar en frente a una puerta "Bien, la habitación 216 será del sr. Neji, y la 218 de la srta. Hinata" ella entrega una llave a Hinata y otra a Neji, mirándolo divertidamente, después se dirige a Hanabi "Bueno srta. Hanabi, vamosnos" le sonrie dulcemente. Hanabi no pudo resistir y le sonrió también, concordando y comenzaron a seguir camino dejando a Neji y Hinata en frente a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"B-buena suerte N-Neji-nii-san" Hinata le habla con empatía de su primo.

"Hn" él abre la puerta y entra. Hinata suspira y ace lo mismo.

~~~~~~~~ Con Neji~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al entrar en su habitación, Neji se quedó aliviado por no ver nada rosado. La habitación hasta que lucia bien. Tenía dos camas de soltero pareciendo bien confortable, y al lado derecho de cada cama había una mesita. Una ventana enorme garantía que bastante luz natural iluminase la habitación. Había una mesita de estudios al lado de la ventana, al otro lado había un ropero. En la pared de frente a las camas había una grande televisión. Al lado de la puerta de donde había entrado había otro ropero, probablemente cada no tendría su propio ropero, un punto positivo. Entre las camas había una puerta, probablemente sería el baño. Sus bagajes estaban encima de una cama, y en la mesita del lado de la misma cama había un papel, probablemente los horarios de su clase. Lo que le llamo la atención, fue que en la otra cama estaba un poco desarreglada, probablemente alguien ya había estado allí… Tal vez su compañera de cuarto…

"Hn..." él se puso a organizar sus cosas, guardando sus ropas en el ropero, y algunos perteneces suyos en la de la mesita el lado. Al terminar, se puso a examinar sus horarios… Las clases empezarían a las 8:00 y terminarían a las 15:00, y él podría escoger alguna actividad extra para hacer después. Le pareció bueno sus horarios, tendría bastante tiempo para dedicarse a sí mismo, pero no sería brando también el colegio… Miró hacia el reloj que tenía colocado en la mesita, ya eran las 18:00, mejor bañarse antes que alguien llegue.

~~~30 minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neji sale del baño solo con una talla en la cintura, su cabello, todavía un poco mojado se le caía por la ancha espalda. El baño era muy bueno, con una bañera de hidromasaje y una ducha normal… Se vistió su bóxer, un pantalón y se puso a empezar a peinarse el pelo, hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abre y una chica con dos coques en la cabeza atajando un arco y con una aljaba* en su espalda. La chica, al notar Neji sentado en una cama, sin camisa, hace la primera cosa que se le viene en la cabeça…

"¿¡QUIÉN COJONES SOS VOS!?"

TBC…

_***Aljaba = La aljaba es la caja o cilindro de piel, madera o tela donde los arqueros llevan las flechas.**_

_**A/N: Bien, espero que hayan gustado del primer capítulo… Me tardó un poco para escribir por el colegio, ya que estudio el día todo y llego muerta en casa xD Dejen reviews porfa! Me den sus opiniones y consejos, así puedo mejorar algunos aspectos dejando la historia más divertida y buena ;D Hasta la próxima personitas lindas ;***_


	2. Volviendo

**¡Volvi! Este capítulo habrá más Tenten, que en el 1° capítulo solo apareció en el final. Bueno, espero que sea del agrado de todos :D**

**Perdón por los errores ortográficos :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío…**

_**Volviendo**_

"Despertad mi hija, pronto tu autobús saldrá…" Una mujer de media edad entraba en el cuarto de su hija. La mujer era de estatura mediana, tenía ojos castaños claros y su pelo corto, del mismo color. "Tenten, creo que no quieres que te despierte como la otra vez que no querías levantar…" ella le dijo y sonrió cuando su hija se levantó en el mismo momento que sus palabras llegaran en su oído.

"¡Ni siquiera te lo ocurra!" Tenten le dijo en cuanto le apuntaba el dedo indicador.

"Qué bien que ya te levantaste querida, ahora ve a bañarte y a desayunar, dentro de una hora te llevo a la estacón de ómnibus" La mujer le sonríe dulcemente a su hija y le besa en la frente, luego, sale a hacer el desayuno. Tenten suspira, no le gustaba mucho la idea de volver al colegio, siempre fue una alumna mediana, y siempre tenía que estudiar mucho para sacar buenas notas… Lo que le gustaba mismo eran los deportes, principalmente el tiro con arco. En ese deporte nadie la superaba, había practicado desde niña, y había perfeccionado su mira a 100% de aciertos. Como vivían en una casa con mucho espacio abierto, ella pudo practicar mucho, poniendo las marcas donde quería acertar en cualquier lugar, desde en un árbol cercano, hasta en la mitad de una hoja a 100 metros (_A/N: sé que es muy exagerado xD). _

Ella entró en el baño y se vio en el espejo. Tenía su cabello todo desarreglado y sus ojos castaños todavía soñolientos estaban medio cerrados. Suspiro otra vez, no le gustaba tampoco tener que despertar temprano, pero lo tenía que hacer si quería llegar a tiempo para coger el único autobús que se va a la ciudad vecina, donde está su colegio. No entendía por qué solo tenía solo uno autobús por día para irse a la ciudad vecina, solo eran una hora y media de viaje después de todo, podría haber más horarios o sino, un horario más tarde…

"¡Tenten! ¡Date prisa!" Su madre le quitó de sus pensamientos. Ella se metió en la ducha y se bañó, después se puso un traje confortable y se fue a la cocina con su mamá. "Ya era hora señorita, come tu desayuno pronto que el tiempo vuela" Su madre, que estaba lavando los platos, le pasaba un plato con panqueques.

"Ma, ¿por qué tanta prisa? El autobús solo sale a las 11" Tenten reclama, comenzando a comer sus panqueques.

"Caso no notaste, ya son las diez…" A Tenten le ensancha los ojos y mira hacia el reloj, donde marcaba '10:03'.

"¡Mierda!" Tenten traga el resto de su desayuno y bebe un vaso de jugo, luego corre en dirección a su habitación… Todavía no había arreglado sus bagajes. Su madre se pone a reír y continúa lavando los platos. "¡Ma! ¿¡Sabes dónde puse mi arco!?" Tenten aparece de lo nada en frente de su madre, la cual pestañea rápidamente.

"Ehm, no lo sé… Creo que está en el establo…" Ella le responde, poniendo una cara pensativa… "Sip, definitivamente en el establo" su madre le sonríe asegurándole. Tenten sale de la cocina rápidamente, diciendo un 'gracias'.

Al salir de casa, ella corre en dirección del establo, lo que se queda a unos 1000 metros de su casa. Al llegar allí, ella casi vomita, ya que había acabado de desayunar, y correr muy rápidamente por mucho tiempo luego después del desayuno no es una muy buena idea (_A/N: Experiencia propia, no lo hagan, o pueden vomitar .). _Al recuperar su aliento ella se pone a buscar su arco… _Hmm, __¿__donde puede estar? Ayer yo cabalgué con él _de repente, se acordó, debe estar junto de la silla de montar. Rio, podría ser un poco olvidada as veces. Ella, ahora caminando, se dirigió a donde el equipaje de cabalgar estaba, y casi que de inmediatamente encontró a su arco. Sonríe feliz y mira a su reloj, donde marcaban '10:25' _MIERDAAAAA! Ok, no hay necesidad de alarma, ya tienes casi todo listo, solo tienes que volver a casa,_ _¡ y rápido! _Ella mira a su redor y una idea se le ocurre. Ella atrapa la silla de montar y se dirige a donde su caballo debe estar.

"Buenos días amigo, listo para una matinal corrida hehe" Ella dice a su caballo, un bello y robusto Frisón. Ella le pone la silla de montar y se sube, su arco en su espalda… "Bien, ¡vámonos Silab!" Tenten le dice animada. El caballo, en vez de correr, simplemente camina lentamente, obviamente no estaba muy de acuerdo a correr tan temprano… _Tal dueña, tal caballo _Tenten piensa y se pone a acariciar el cuello de Silab. "Vamos Silab, tengo que llegar deprisa en casa…" Nada, el caballo sigue solo caminando… _Bueno, eso va a tardar un poco… _Tenten baja la cabeza en derrota…

Cinco minutos después ella llega en casa, había logrado hacer con que su caballo corriera, llegando más temprano en casa. Subió la escalera corriendo y entró en su habitación, donde encontró a su mamá.

"Ya era hora, te hice el favor de terminar de arreglar tus cosas" Su madre le vuelve a sonreír, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, su madre siempre fuera muy dulce y gentil…

"¡Muchísimas gracias Ma! Entonces ahora estoy lista" Ella le dijo, señalando el arco que había recuperado.

"Bueno, entonces voy a pegar la llave del auto y nos vamos" Su madre sale del cuarto y Tenten revisa la habitación para ver si no se olvidó de nada. Cuando estaba segura que estaba todo listo, recoge su bagaje y se baja hasta la entrada principal, encontrando la puerta abierta y el auto, un Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 convertible 2013, ya parado en frente de la entrada. Ella sale de casa, cerrando la puerta y se va hasta el coche, poniendo sus cosas en los bancos traseros y entra en el coche, sentándose en el banco de los pasajeros.

"¿Qué tal una música ma?" Le pregunta prendiendo la radio, donde comienza a tocar '_Sweet Home Alabama' _de **Lynyrd Skynyrd.**

"¡Me parece una gran idea!" Su madre le responde sonriendo, dando partida al auto y comenzando salir de casa.

Después de 10 minutos ellas llegan en la estación de ómnibus, faltando exactamente 10 minutos para que salga el ómnibus de Tenten. Las dos salen del auto, y Tenten atrapa su bagaje, siendo ayudada por su madre.

"Muy bien mi hija, ahora me tengo que ir, el trabajo no se hará solo" Su madre le abraza más fuerte que lo normal, no dejando respirar a Tenten… "¡Mi hijita me va a dejar! ¡Ya te estoy extraño amor mío!" A su madre le caen lágrimas estilo anime (_A/N: Como a Gai y Lee más precisamente…). _

"Ma, respir-ra-r" Tenten suplica, ya sin aire. Su madre le suelta en le misma hora, pero la ataja por los brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa en cuanto Tenten recupera el aire. Al terminar de recuperar su aire, Tenten le mira a su madre y le sonríe también… "Vale Ma, dentro de poco estoy de vuelta, no será tanto tiempo… Y también sé cuidarme muy perfectamente" Le dice a su madre, asegurándole que va a estar bien. La sonrisa de su madre se queda más tierna, y lágrimas, ahora normales, se les caen de los ojos.

"Lo sé amor, solo que… eres igual a tu padre… Si solo él estuviese aquí para mirar lo hermosa y fuerte que estas…" Tenten sintió un nudo en la garganta se formar… Su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía 5 años, pero ella todavía se acordaba de él… Desde que él había muerto en un accidente, su mamá había cuidado de los negocios de la familia, garantiendo una buena vida y educación para ella y su mamá, pero las dos siempre lo extrañaban…

"Ma…" Tenten habla con voz bajita y tiembla. Su madre se recupera recompone rápidamente, sonriendo y poniendo cara de seria.

"Vamos Tenni, hora de irse, en cinco minutos tu ómnibus sale" Ella le besa a Tenten y se dirige al coche "Y caso conozcas a algún chico bonito y atrayente, que intente hablar contigo, no lo lastimes querida" su madre guiñándole el ojo, esquivando después de una piedrita que su hija había le lanzado, luego, entra en el coche y da partida, yéndose a casa. Tenten suspira y se va la terminal de su ómnibus, donde ya estaban llamando a los últimos pasajeros…

"Ticket por favor señorita" Le piden su ticket, lo cual ella les entregan, y luego es permitida para que entre en el autobús. Al acomodarse, el motorista da la partida al ómnibus y parte en dirección del destino… Ella cierra los ojos y pone sus audífonos, podría relajar un poco…

~~~~~~~ 1 hora y media después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten se baja del autobús y va a buscar su bagaje. Al conferir si tenía todo, ella va en busca de un taxi, el colegio sí era cerca, pero no quería tener que cargar todo su bagaje, que no era nada liviano. Rápidamente logra un taxi, y parte en dirección del colegio.

Llegando en el colegio, ella paga al motorista y atrapa sus cosas, bajando del taxi. Al bajarse del auto, ella visualiza una limosina, algo raro de verse, pero no quiso quedarse para admirar la limosina y entro directo en el colegio, dirigiéndose a la dirección a atrapar sus llaves. Al llegar, ve a Shizune por el lado de fuera, sentada en su mesita.

"¡Hey Shizune! ¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunta a la secretaria de la directora Tsunade. Shizune le sonríe también, ya atrapando una llave y caminando hacia Tenten.

"Voy muy bien Tenten, gracias. ¿Y vos?" Shizune le estiende una llave, la cual Tenten atrapa felizmente.

"Voy bien, solo no quería que las vacaciones acabasen…" Tenten baja la cabeza mirando a la llave… _216? Mi habitación es la 218! _"Ehm, Shizune, mi habitación es la 218 hehe" Le sonríe, señalando que la llave entregada era la llave de la habitación 216. Shizune sonríe extrañamente y pasa una mano por el cuello.

"Eh, bueno, verás… Tuvimos que trasladarte de habitación…" Ella le responde, ofreciendo una sonrisa. Tenten da de hombros, solo extrañaría la compañía de Ino y Sakura…

"Bueno… Solo extrañaré a Sakura y Ino, pero nos veremos siempre en clases ¡verdad!" Le dice sonriendo y comienza a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios, pero para al escuchar un vaso se romper dentro de la sala de la directora Tsunade. Le mira a Shizune, que parece estar medio preocupada, pero luego da de hombros y vuelve a caminar en la dirección de su dormitorio.

Diez minutos después ella llega en su nueva habitación. Parecía ser igual a su antigua, la única diferencia era el número de camas que había… Ella tira su bagaje dentro de su ropero, sin siquiera arreglar algo, solo atrapando a su arco, su aljaba, un par de guantes y una ropa más confortable. Cierra su ropero y se cambia rápidamente, en seguida sale en dirección a la cancha, donde podría entrenar un poco. Llegando allá, ella encuentra a Maito Gai corriendo en vuelta de la cancha, gritando unas cosas como '_viva el poder de la juventud'. _Rápidamente, intenta salir antes que su profesor de educación física la vea, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

"¡Pero si no es la hermosa flor de la juventud! ¡Tenten! ¡Mi querida alumna!, ¿¡viniste demonstrar tu Juventud practicando tú ya perfecta puntería!?" Su profesor le pregunta, abriendo una sonrisa de dejar uno ciego, en su famosa pose…

"Ehm, hola Gai-sensei… Ehm, yo si iba a practicar un poco, pero no lo quiero incomodar… Entooonces me voy a la otra cancha hehe" ella le sonríe forzadamente y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, solo para ser interrumpida por un abrazo de Gai.

"¡Mi querida flor! ¡Nunca me incomodarás! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a entrenar y demonstrar nuestra fuerza de la Juventud para el Mundo!" Gai le dice, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y dejando a Tenten sin aire…

"¡A-aire!" Tenten logra salir del abrazo y recupera su aliento "por qué hoy las personas quieren me dejar sin aire…" reclama bajito, y luego sonríe forzadamente a su profesor "Eto, pero Gai-sensei, yo voy a practicar mi puntería ahora…"

"¡Tu puntería ya es más que perfecta alumna mía! ¡Vamos a entrenar tu aliento!" Gai dice, agarrando el brazo de Tenten y empezando a correr a toda velocidad, con una pobre Tenten atrás de él…

~~~~~~~~~4 horas después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba muerta… Habia corrido con gai durante 2 horas, después hecho unos abdominales y flexiones, y solo después de hacer algunas sentadillas logró salir de vista de Gai-sensei. Estaba caminando en la dirección de su nueva habitación cuando encontró a Ino y a Sakura…

"¡Hey Tenie!" Sakura, que fue la pimera a ver a Tenten, le saluda abanando la mano… Ino, al verla, la saludo de otro modo…

"¡TENIE!" Ino la abrazaba fuertemente, dejando aTenten sin aire, por la 3° vez en ese dia…

"Ino-cerda, creo que Tenten necesita de aire" Sakura comenta al ver Tenten quedarse medio azul…

"Huh? ¡Ah! ¡Perdón Tenie! ¿Como has pasado? ¿Que me cuentas de novedad? ¿Como está tu madre? ¿Que has hecho en las vacaciones? ¿Que hiciste para estar toda sucia así? ¿Qué-"

"¡INO!" Tenten grita, masajeando su cabeza "Demasiadas preguntas…" Ino le sonríe haciendo la señal de '_paz'_ con la mano. Sakura suspira… Su mejor amiga podía ser as veces un tanto… Excitada por ver a sus amigas…

"Bueno Tenie, vamos a dejarte descansar un poco, claramente estas muy cansada… ¿Que ha pasado?" Sakura pregunta un tanto preocupada por su amiga.

"Gai…" Tenten les responde. Sakura y Ino hacen una cara de empatía, entrenar con Gai-sensei era muy agotador, si no te desmayas en la mitad del treno, el otro dia no logra mover un musculo…

"Bueno, me voy chicas, quiero tener una muy buena ducha y dormir, mañana tendré suerte si logro caminar… ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Besos!" Tenten comienza a caminar, pero Ino la interrumpe.

"Como así 'Hasta mañana', ¡estamos en la misma habitación! ¿Recuerdas?" Ino le dice, fruñendo el semblante.

"Estábamos, me mudaron para el cuarto 216…" Tenten les dice, y al mismo tiempo, las dos ponen cara de incredibilidad. Tenten solo suspira y les sonríe cansadamente, partiendo en dirección de su habitación.

Al llegar, ella sonríe feliz, no tendría más que caminar mucho, solo tomar un buena ducha y dormir. Ella saca su llave y abre la puerta, viendo algo que no esperaba ni en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas, ver… Sentado, en una de las camas, un chico de pelo largo color castaño oscuro, sin camisa, mirándola. Tenten, al ver eso, hizo la priemro cosa que le vino a la cabeza…

"¿¡QUIÉN COJONES SOS VOS!?"… Fue mejor que la 2° cosa que le vino en la cabeza, que era lanzarle una flecha…

TBC…

_**A/N: Jeje ahora voy a empezar a torturar los dos :3 Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo, y comenten si les gusto la historia; dejen correcciones, ideas, comentarios, etc. xD**_


	3. Travestis y ropas íntimas

**¡Hola! Este final de semana tuve tiempo entonces estoy logrando subir dos capítulos \o/ a partir de este capítulo incluiré el inner de Neji jeje… Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y por favor, revisen :D **

_**Hablando **_**inner Neji**

_Hablando _**pensamientos…**

**Perdón por los errores ortográficos…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.**

_**Travestis y ropas íntimas**_

"¿¡QUIÉN COJONES SOS VOS!?" Tenten le grita, apuntándole un dedo y obviamente molesta por tener un intruso en su habitación cuando lo que más quería era relajarse.

Neji y Tenten se encararon por un buen tiempo, hasta que Tenten se acordó que él estaba sin camisa. Al acordarse de eso, ella se volteó rápidamente, antes que Neji avistase su sonrojo. Neji simplemente alza elegantemente una ceja.

"¿Podrías, antes que te expulse de aquí, poner una remera?" Tenten le pide rudamente, no estaba con paciencia de ser educada con un intruso. Neji se da cuenta de su falta de ropa y rápidamente se pone una remera.

"Hn" Tenten se voltea lentamente y queda aliviada al verlo con una camisa. Luego, su semblante vuelve a fruñir.

"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí en mi habitación? ¿Acaso no sabes que este edificio es de los dormitorios de las chicas?" Ella le pregunta, sacando una flecha de su aljaba. Neji la mira con una cara sin emociones, pero en su interior temía que ella fuese loca suficiente para lanzarle una flecha…

"Hn. Soy Hyuuga Neji. Yo sí sé que este edificio es de las chicas, y este también será mi dormitorio." El la responde neutramente, satisfecho con la cara de confusión de ella.

"¿Eres travesti entonces?" Ella le pregunta divertidamente, haciendo con que Neji se enfade "Porque… si estuvieses de espalda, podrías ser confundido con una chica fácilmente, con ese cabello tuyo…" Ella sonríe al ver que a Neji ya le saltaba una vena de la cabeza.

"No… No soy un travesti…" Neji inspira profundamente, esa chica ya le estaba dejando harto, eso que él siempre tenía una buena paciencia…

_**Por lo menos ella no está saltando encima de ti**_

_¡¿Quién eres tú?!_

_**Tu inner… Pero volviendo al asunto, la chica hasta que esta buena…**_

_¡NI TERMINES LA FRASE!_

_**Ya la había terminado… Y te llaman de genio todavía…**_

_Si me estas llamando de idiota, te estas llamando de idiota, ¡genio!_

_**Acabaste de te llamar de idiota jeje**_

_Solo cállate…_

"¿¡Travesti!?" Tenten le llama la atención, a ella no le gustaba ser ignorada. Neji termina su conversación con su inner y vuelve su atención a la chica en su frente. Ella había largado el arco y la aljaba encima de una cama y ahora sus brazos estaban cruzados…

"Bueno, ahora que volviste a tierra, ¿podrías decirme por qué crees que esta es tu habitación? Travesti" Ella habla la última palabra con un tono más burlador, haciendo con que Neji fruñera el ceño y cruzase también sus brazos.

"Primero, para de llamarme travesti. Segundo, también no quería tener que compartir un cuarto con una persona del sexo opuesto… Mi tío le pidió a la directora para que yo duerma en una habitación vecina a la habitación de mi prima" él le explica, cerrando los ojos y masajeando su frente, podría presentir una migraña venir…

"Entonces quieres decir que dormirás aquí solo por qué tu abuelo-"

"Tio"

"Que sea, ¿que él le pidió a la directora Tsunade para que duermas en una habitación con una chica?" Ella le pregunta, haciendo una cara pensativa.

"Si lo quieres ver de ese modo, que sea, solo no me molestes" Él la responde, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Tenten comienza a reír, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y mirarla de forma cuestionaria, con una ceja levantada… "¿Qué és lo divertido en eso?"

_Esta chica sí que es rara…_

_**Pero su risa hasta que es dulce jeje y sus curvas también son muy buenas de ver…**_

_¡¿Puedes dejarme solo por favor?!_

_**Yo soy tú, entonces… nop **_

_Hn…_

_**Vamos, no me digas que no has notado en las curvas de la chica…**_

Neji ignoró a su inner, tosiendo forzadamente para llamar la atención de Tenten, quién todavía estaba riendo. Al recibir ninguna respuesta, él fruñe el ceño, de nuevo, estaba siendo ignorado, y Neji Hyuuga nunca era ignorado… ¡NUNCA! Él atrapo la toalla, todavía un poco mojada que estaba encima de su cama y la tira hacia la chica, acertándola en la cara. Él sonríe mentalmente al ver que la risada había cesado, pero al ver la cara de rabia que ahora la chica hacía, el teme por su bien…

Tenten estaba furiosa, ¡furiosísima! Nadie le tacaba una toalla en la cara, ¡la última chica que hizo eso en el probador femenino fue parar en la enfermería! Ella lo miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego sonrió malvadamente... Ella, con un movimiento rápido, salta en su cama, atrapando su arco y una flecha, y mirando en Neji, lanza la flecha.

Neji, al verla saltando encima de la cama, atrapando el arco y una flecha, mirando directamente en él, cierra los ojos y espera la flechada… Al escuchar un ruido a su lado, él abre los ojos y mira a su izquierda, donde había una flecha que, si estuviera un centímetro más hacia la derecha, lo habría atingido en la cabeza. Él dirige su mirada a Tenten, la cual tenía una expresión de diversión en el rosto.

"¡¿QUE ESTAS INTENTANDO MATARME O QUÉ?!" Tenten comienza a reír de nuevo. Neji ahora estaba segura, esa chica tenía un tornillo suelto.

"Jajajajaj t-tenías qque ver jajaja tu ccara jajajaja" Tenten le decía, y después de unos segundos consiguió se alcamar, y lo miró. Neji tenía una expresión enojada y de vergüenza, las dos al mismo tiempo, dándole una expresión cómica. Ella mordió su labio interior para no volver a reír… "no te preocupes afeminado, mi puntería es perfecta" ella le dice sinceramente.

Neji suspira, tendría que convivir con una persona tan… Infantil, rara, irritante, loca y convencida…

"Hn" Él se dirige a su cama, necesitaría descansar un poco.

Tenten se levanta y comienza a salir de la habitación "Voy hablar con la directora Tsunade, no me gusta mucho la idea de tener que compartir mi habitación con un travesti" y cerró la puerta.

"¡QUE NO SOY UN TRAVESTI!" Neji grita de dentro de la habitación, haciendo con que Tenten comenzase a reír de nuevo.

Ella camina calmamente en dirección a la sala de Tsunade. Al llegar, ella ve a Shizune, que estaba digitando algo en la computadora.

"Hey Shizune" Le saluda con una sonrisa, Shizune para de digitar y la mira, sonriendo también.

"¡Hola Tenten! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Ehm, bueno, me gustaría hablar con la directora" Tenten le dice, apuntando hacia la gran puerta de la principal. Shizune la mira con curiosidad pero la deja entrar.

"Buena suerte" Le desea, Tenten ríe bajito y entra en la sala de la directora, encontrando la directora Tsunade durmiendo… _Con razón estaba tan silencioso afuera… _Ella inspira hondo, y se acerca despacito de la mujer durmiente. Intenta despertar a la directo despacito, solo ganando frases incoherentes de la misma. Tenten, ahora más rudamente, sacudía a la mujer dormida.

"Mmmhhh, Shizune, déjame dormir…" Tsunade reclamaba todavía dormida. Tenten, frustrada, golpea fuertemente la mesa de la directora, haciendo con que la misma se despertara inmediatamente. Al despertar, Tsunade mira a Tenten, y luego ya se le viene una idea de lo porqué ella estaría allí… "¿Qué es lo que quieres Tenten?" Tsunale la pregunta con un tono irritado, estaba justo en la parte buena del sueño…

"Ehm, perdón por tener que despertarte directora Tsunade, pero quisiera hablarte de mí nuevo colega de cuarto…" Tenten le habla despacito, intentando no irritar más a la directora. Tsunade suspira y masajea la cabeza.

"Hmm, el chico nuevo verdad" Tsunade la mira y ella asintió con la cabeza "Bueno Tenten… Te pusimos con él porqué sabemos que no tratarás de asediarlo o algo parecido… Verás, ese chico Hyuuga tiene una gran fama entre las chicas… Y como su tío pidió para que él se quede en una habitación vecina a la habitación de su prima, resolvimos cambiarte de tu habitación, poniendo a la prima del chico nuevo en tú lugar, y poniéndote en la misma habitación que él." Tsunade intenta explicar del modo más simples, calmo y rápido para que Tenten comprendiese y la dejase volver a dormir.

"Pero, él es un chico directora" Tenten reclama, llevando los brazos al alto, intentando hacer evidente su punto.

"Lo sé, pero tú te das bien con chicos y no los asedias, ¡y ellos no son locos de intentar asediarte!" Tsunade responde, ahora con un tono más molesto.

"Pero-"

"¡ÉL SERÁ TU COMPAÑERO Y PUNTO!" Tsunade ahora había perdido toda la paciencia. Tenten, temiendo por su vida, elige sabiamente no hablar más y asentir con la cabeza, saliendo de la oficina lentamente. Al salir, Tsunade suspira alegremente, estaba sola de nuevo y podría volver a beber sake y dormir.

"Tsk, eses jóvenes de hoy, en mis tiempos sería una fortuna quedarse en la misma habitación del sexo opuesto…" Una voz detrás de Tsunade habla. Tsunade ni necesitaba voltearse para ver quién era, solo por el tono de la voz y la frase dicha ya sabría quién era.

"Jiraya, si te gusta vivir te recomiendo que salgas de mi oficina" Tsunade habla con un tono amenazador. Jiraya camina para frente de ella con una sonrisa marota.

"¿He, no sake para mí?" Él pregunta, indicando a la botella que estaba escondida atrás de la mesa de Tsunade.

"No y quiero que salgas ahora de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…" Tsunade le responde con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados. Jiraya ríe y se dirige a la salida.

"Ok ok, si dices, pero voy a volver" él le guiña un ojo y sale, cerrando la puerta rápidamente antes que la tela de la computadora lo atingiese.

"tsk, viejo pervertido…" Tsunade suspira, necesitaría de otra tela para la computadora… "¡SHIZUNE!"

~~~~~~ Con Tenten~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten llega en su habitación cansada, hoy había sido un día muy fatigoso… Iba a bañarse en la hidromasaje. Al pensar en eso, sonrió feliz, ni su compañero afeminado de cuarto podría estragarle su descanso. Al entrar, Tenten encontró al Hyuuga sentado en la mesita haciendo alguna cosa, no le hizo mucho caso y se fue directo al baño.

~~~~~~~~~35 minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten sale de la bañera más relajada y se envuelve en una toalla y camina en dirección a la puerta. Antes de salir ella se acuerda de un detalle. Fuera del baño, en su habitación, hay un chico, y ella, solo estaría cubierta por una toalla, nada más. Desespero tomó cuenta de Tenten, y solo una solución le vino en la cabeza… Pero a ella no le gustaba ni un poco esa idea… Suspira, era eso o salir semidesnuda frente a un chico.

"Travestiiiiiiii" Ella llama molesta a Neji por dentro del baño. Neji, al escucharla, mira hacia la puerta y alza una ceja (_A/N: me encanta hacerle alzar una ceja xD)_.

"Lo siento, pero no hay ningún travesti por aquí…" Neji le responde, sonriendo al oírla bufar.

"Chico de pelo largo…"

"No es mi nombre" La sonrisa de Neji aumenta.

"Arg, ¡Hyuuga!" Tenten grita enojada por la infantilidad del chico.

"Hn" Neji quiere reír pero se aguanta.

"No me vengas con 'Hn'" Tenten inspira hondo "N-Necesito que me h-hagas un favor… Por favor" Ella intenta hablar lo más calma posible.

"Hn"

"Voy a tomar ese 'Hn' Como 'Prosiga por favor Tenten, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?'… Eto, podrías coger unas ropas mías y pasarme… Yo, eh, yo me olvide de ellas al entrar en el baño…" Tenten termina sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos, nunca pensó estar en esta situación.

"Hn" Neji se levanta y camina hacia el ropero de Tenten, al abrirlo, encuentra una maleta tirada, en vez de ropas organizadas "¿Qué no sabes ser organizada?" Le pregunta, escuchando un 'callate' como respuesta. Ríe bajito, era divertido enojarla.

_**Hmmm interesante ese gusto por verla molesta…**_

…

_**Ahh, ¿no me digas que no estás divirtiéndote?**_

_Déjame en paz, eso es una orden._

_**Jaja, no me puedes ordenar nada, yo soy vos jeje**_

_Me voy…_

Neji sale de su interna conversación y abre la maleta. Él saca un pantalón y una remera aleatoria, dejando caer unas bombachas de Tenten. Al verlas, su cara, antes blanca, se queda con un fuerte color rojo. Él atrapa una y pone junto de las ropas que había atrapado para entregar a Tenten, intentando ignorar el facto que él toco la ropa interior de una chica. Neji se dirige a la puerta del baño, golpeando delicadamente.

Tenten, al escuchar los golpecitos, abre un poco la puerta y extiende la mano para fuera, pronto recibiendo sus ropas. Ella vuelve a cerrar la puerta y nota que había una bombacha entre sus ropas…

"Hyuuga…" Ella le llama bajito. Neji, al escucharla, ya sabía porque fuera llamado…

"Hn" Le responde un poco sonrojado…

"Si aprecias tu vida, nunca más ¡TOQUES EN MIS ROPAS INTERIORES!" Tenten, roja de rabia y vergüenza le grita desde el baño.

"Hn…" Neji gruñe, eso no iba a caer bien en su reputación…

"Pervertido afeminado" Tenten reclama, poniendo sus ropas y saliendo del baño, ignorando Neji y cayendo sobre su cama… _finalmente, descanso… _

"Grrrrrr" Tenten abre sus ojos y se sonroja avergonzada, estaba hambrienta… Había olvidado de cenar al irse hablar con la directora…

"La cafetería solo abrirá mañana" Neji le informa con un tono divertido. Tenten agarra su almohada y le mira. Él estaba con una sonrisa malvada en el rosto… _Maldito idiota_ piensa y le taca a Neji la almohada, en seguida, se levanta y atrapa otra almohada en su ropero. Frecuentaba este colegio hacia años y sabía dónde encontrar las cosas y también estaba segura de que el Hyuuga no le devolvería la almohada… En seguida ella abre su maleta y busca por barritas de cereales que siempre cargaba junto de sí, eran muy útiles en algunas ocasiones, como ahora… Rápidamente encontró unas y las atrapó, y se sentó en su cama. Como había previsto, Neji no la había devuelto la almohada. Él ahora estaba sentado de nuevo en la mesa haciendo algo que no le importaba mucho. Comió sus barritas y se acostó de nuevo, dejando que el sueño la dominara.

Neji la miró de reojo. Estaba visiblemente dormida… Suspiró feliz, finalmente tendría algo de paz…

_En fin, paz…_

_**No en cuanto yo esté aquí **_

_Vete a la mierda…_

_**Tsk, tsk, cuando aprenderás que yo soy tú! Si me mandas a la mierda, te mandas a la mierda! Jaja**_

_Hn… Me voy a dormir…_

_**Si lo dices… Buen sueños… Garantiré para que tengas algunos sueños muy… buenos…**_

_Chau._

Neji guarda su cuaderno y su lápiz y se acosta en la cama, hoy había sido un día agotador, y, probablemente, mañana también sería…

_**Si solo él supiera lo que le espera en esta noche jeje…**_

TBC

_**A/N: Por hoy es todo amigos XD intente poner más humor en este capítulo, espero de corazón que les haya gustado :D Dejen reviews por favor! Hasta la ¡prójima! **_


	4. Conociendo a más personas

_**¡Hola a todos! Me tomó un tiempo para subir por unos problemas de tiempo jeje Muchos estudios y compromisos... Pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo, ahora aparecerán otros personajes :3 incluirá también algunos POV's (como Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, etc) Espero que sea agradable para todos :).**_

_**Lo siento por los errores de ortografía...**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**_

_**Conociendo a más personas**_

**Neji POV**

_"N-Neji-kun!"_ La chica gemía entre sus besos, dejándole con más ganas de tener-la, haciendo lo quiere arrancar la ropa allí mismo, y hacer-la suya, sólo suya y de nadie más.

"_Mgmm_" no aguanto más y-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"MGMM" _¡¿qué era ese sueño?!_ Apago la alarma todavía pensando en el extraño sueño que tuve.

_**¿Te gustó verdad?**_

_¡NO!_

_**No es lo que parece, los pantalones están muy ajustados no?**_

_C- Cállate! Y no me hagas tener más de estos sueños!_

_**Hm, me entristece que la alarma te despertó bien en el mejor momento...**_

_..._

_**Sé que también crees eso jeje**_

_Me baño._

Me levanto y me voy al baño, mis pantalones estaban muy apretados, demasiado apretados... Necesitaría de una ducha muy fría para arreglar eso...

**Hinata POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

"¡Alguien apaga esta cosa!" Grita una de mis compañeras de cuarto. Ellas son realmente geniales, sólo un poco... Locas?...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba organizando mis cosas tenía un par de horas ya... antes de iniciar había tomado una ducha, estaba necesitando de una.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué Tenie ya no va a quedarse con nosotras!" Oigo una voz fuera de la habitación, la dueña de la voz parecía molesta con algo.

"No es como que nos abandonará Ino! Ella Simplemente no va a dormir más en la misma habitación..." Otra voz habla, y luego la puerta de mi habitación se abre, revelando dos chicas. Una era rubia con ojos azules, y la tenía los ojos verdes y cabello color rosa... ¡¿ROSA?! Las dos no llegan a fijarse en mí, siguen hablando sobre una chica llamada Tenie o algo así, parece ser que la persona que estaba durmiendo en la habitación con ellas.

"Ehm, h-hola" les digo, tratando de llamar su atención. Las dos descubren mi existencia y me mira por un tiempo, mucho tiempo... Esto me está me dejando nerviosa.

"Um, hola, lo siento, no te había visto jeje" la de cabello rosado dice, acariciando la nuca. Sonreí estrechándole la mano, no era necesario pedir disculpas.

"ERES TAN KAWAI!" la rubia grita de lo nada, y me abraza fuertemente, demasiado fuerte... NECESSITO DE AIRE!

"INO! No mates a la chica!" Le grita la otra chica a su amiga, que parecía llamarse 'Ino', y que me estaba dejando sin aire.

"¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, no pude resistir, eres tan kawai" Ella me soltó y sonrió. El pelo de rosa sólo suspira balanceando la cabeza. O bien, que era un poco extraño.

"Lo siento por la actitud de Ino, a veces puede no ser muy normal" Habla, haciendo con que 'Ino' la mirara con la cara roja de rabia.

"¿A quién estás llamando de anormal? Si tiene algo que no es normal aquí es tu frente gigante!" Ino grita, haciendo que la otra también se pusiese roja de rabia. Las dos comienzan a discutir, casi saltando una en la garganta de la otra...

"C-chicas, p-por favor dejen d-de pelear" trato de parar-las, pero parece que no me escuchan... "LAS DOS POR FAVOR PAREN" Ahora yo grito. Las dos paran en el mismo tiempo y me miran, y luego se ríen, ¿eh?

"Lo siento, esto siempre pasa... Por cierto, soy Sakura Haruno" La de cabellos rosados se introduce, abrazándome levemente.

"Esto no ocurriría si la frentona no me llamase de loca… Por cierto, soy Yamanaka Ino" Ino también me abraza, pero esta vez con menos fuerza. Los dos pronto me sueltan y me miran... ¡Oh sí! ¡Tengo que introducirme!

"H-hola, me llamo H-Hyuuga Hinata, p-placer en conocerlas" Soy demasiado tímido, entonces, tartamudeo.

"El placer es nuestro" dicen las dos al mismo tiempo. Parecen ser muy amigables, sólo un poco locas...

_**FIM DEL FLASHBACK **_

"Ino, ya basta la alarma para despertarnos! No necesita gritar!" grita la otra. Me levanto y apago la alarma antes que peleen más.

"Gracias Hinata" dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, los tonos de voz ya más suaves y felices... También son un poco bipolares al parecer.

"N-no hay de qué niñas, v-voy a ducharme"

"Ok!" Sakura dijo, ya de pie y arreglando la cama.

"No tardes por favor!" Ino habla todavía acostada. Ambos podrían ser extrañas, pero son muy buenas y divertidas, tengo la sensación de que vamos a nos llevar bien. Les sonrío y entro en el baño...

~~~~~~~~ 20 minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salgo del baño solo con una toalla, me olvidé de mis ropas en la habitación, pero solo están chicas, entonces creo que no hay problema…

"Por qué tardaste tanto?" Ino pregunta, saltando de la cama y entrando rápidamente en el baño.

"No le hagas caso, ella siempre es apresurada, pero ella tarda tres veces más que vos en el baño" Sakura dice dulcemente, comenzando a arreglar la cama de Ino. Sakura parece que es muy organizada, ya Ino, era lo opuesto. Yo me arreglo rápidamente y espero las dos terminaren de se arreglar, pero creo que eso va a tardar un poco, ya que Ino todavía está en el baño… "INO! DATE PRISA QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERO BAÑARME!"

~~~~~~~ 1 hora y media después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finalmente estábamos en la cafetería, estaba hambrienta. Ino había tardado una hora en el baño, mientras Sakura solo había gastado 15 minutos bañándose…

"Mira, los chicos están por allí!" Ino apunta para una mesa con cuatro chicos. Sakura e Ino me atrapan por las manos y me llevan junto hasta donde los chicos estaban, casi haciéndome caer cuando paran.

"Hola chicos!" Sakura les cumplimenta con una sonrisa. Los chicos nos miran y luego sonríen, bueno, la mayoría sonrie.

"Hola Sakura, que tal vas?!" Uno de los varones pregunta. Él tenía el pelo corto y marrón.

"Voy bien, gracias!" Sakura responde sentándose al lado de uno que usaba gafas de sol y la mayoría de su cara estaba escondida, un poco raro… Yo me siento al lado de Sakura rápidamente, pero todos los chicos me miran, probablemente preguntándose quien yo era. Ino, que sumiera por un rato, aparece atrás de dos chicos, uno estaba comiendo papas fritas, algo medio indigesto tan temprano en mi opinión, y el otro tenía una cara de aburrimiento y su corte de pelo parecía una piña.

"Hola Shikamaru, Choji!" Ino los abraza, haciendo con que los dos luchasen para librarse de su abrazo mortal.

"Hmp, y a mí Ino-chan, sin abrazos?" El único chico que había hablado le pregunta, e Ino solo se le estira la lengua.

"Lo siento Kiba, pero eres demasiado pervertido para abrazos" Ino le dice a 'Kiba'.

"I-Ino, aire!" El chico más gordito que Ino abrazaba suplicaba con lo último de aliento que tenía, Ino los suelta inmediatamente y pone una cara de inocente.

"Lo siento chicos jeje" Ella después se sienta al lado del más llenito.

"Tsk, mujer problemática" Dice el otro, el chico con el cabello en formato de piña. Luego de eso, todos los chicos vuelven a mirarme, y, sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojo y juego con mis dedos…

"Chicos, esta es Hyuuga Hinata. Kiba, nada de intentar algo gracioso con ella…" Sakura, al percibir mi timidez, me introduce, y también, le mira a Kiba con una cara '_Mejor no intentes nada o te verás conmigo'._

"Tsk, problemático, Soy Shikamaru" El chico con el pelo en formato de piña habla, parecía estar casi dormiendo.

"Akimichi chouji, placer" El chico entre él e Ino habla, ofreciendo una sonrisa y luego volviendo a comer sus papas.

"Inuzuka Kiba mi señorita" Kiba me diz coqueto, guiñándome un ojo, pero al recibir otra mirada asesina de Sakura, dirige su mirada a otra dirección.

"Anburame Shino" Habla el ultimo con un tono bajo y profundo, pero no se podía ver su expresión…

"H-hola a-a t-to-dos, p-placer en conocerlos" Me inclino respetuosamente y les sonrío, ganando una sonrisa de todos los chicos…

"Hey, miren, Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron!" Chouji habla mirando fijamente en una dirección. Miro hacia donde él miraba y veo a un chico alto, con el pelo negro, ojos ónix caminando hacia aquí, después de eso, desmaye…

**Tenten POV**

Abro los ojos y me estiro, había dormido muy bien, pero todo mi cuerpo dolía por los ejercicios de ayer… Miro hacia el lado, creo que me estoy olvidando de algo.

"De arreglarte para la clase" Una voz habla atrás de mi, haciéndome saltar de la cama.

"Ouch, y eso para que fue?" Pregunto a la persona que no quería ver en ese momento. Neji estaba en frente de la puerta, ya en uniforme y con una ceja alzada.

"Hn, estas olvidando las clases, ya son las 7" Él me responde, haciéndome acordar que hoy las clases empezaban… Acabó con mi mañana… Un momento, YA SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA Y TODAVIA NO ME BAÑE! Me levanto del suelo y entro en el baño rápidamente.

"Olvidaste tu ropa!" Él me grita desde afuera, por lo menos servía de algo ese chico. Salí del baño y abri el ropero, agarrando unas piezas de ropa. "Hn, me voy. Ah, todavía no sé tu nombre…" Ni necesitas!

"Tenten!" Le grito y entro de nuevo en el baño.

**Neji POV**

"Tenten!" Ella me grita. Tenten? Bueno, que sea, mejor me voy a desayunar. Salgo de la habitación y me voy a la dirección de la cafetería. Ahora el colegio ya estaba más lleno de estudiantes, entonces algunas chicas gritaban cuando pasaba por ellas, o algunos chicos solo me miraban molestos y envidiosos. Los ignoré y entré en la cafetería. Estaba más llena todavía, pero pude encontrar mi prima Hinata rápidamente, ella estaba sentada en una mesa con algunos chicos y dos chicas, una tenia pelo rosado? Empece a caminar hacia la dirección de esa mesa, pero luego algo me llamo la atención, un poco más en frente mío estaba uno de los hijos del mayor socio de mi tío, Uchiha Fugaku. Él chico se llamaba Sasuke si mi memoria no me fallaba, algo difícil de suceder. Doy de hombros y vuelvo a mirar en dirección de mi destino, y le veo a Hinata-sama, desmayada! Empiezo a caminar más rápido, llegando allá antes del Uchija.

"Que le pasó a Hinata-sama?!" Pregunto al llegar allá. Todos me miran con una cara de duda.

"Ehm, ella se desmayó de repente" Uno de los chicos dice.

"Y quien sos vos?" Otro pregunta.

"Siii, quién sos vos y por qué nunca te vi antes guapo?" La rubia pregunta, la ignoro.

"Yo soy-"

"Neji Hyuuga" Una voz atrás de mi habla. Me volteo y veo a Sasuke Uchija junto de un rubio.

"Sasuke Uchija" Le hablo, no es que no nos dábamos bien, solo es un costumbre hacer eso…

"Qué le paso a la chica dattebayo?!" El rubio pregunta gritando, haciéndome recordar que mi prima estaba desmayada.

"Naruto, no grites!" La chica del cabello rosado le grita, que hipócrita.

"Pero Sakura-chan, qué le pasó a la chica?" Naruto pregunta de nuevo, ahora más bajo, pero aún muy alto.

"Dobe, ella está desmayada" Sasuke dice murmurando un 'Idiota' en el final, luego le mirando a mi prima.

**Sasuke POV**

"Dobe, ella está desmayada… Idiota" Le miro a la chica, ella tenía hasta que un bello rosto… QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

"Uchija, que le miras a mi prima?" El Hyuuga me pregunta, una muy buena pregunta por si acaso…

"Hn, que haces aquí Hyuuga?"

"Lo mismo que voz" Me responde, haciendo con que Naruto riera.

"HAHA parece que tiene alguien más inteligente que él teme, después de Sakura claro" Naruto dice, sonriendo a Sakura.

"Dobe, cállate" Le digo con un tono amenazador, no estaba con el ánimo de discutir ese asunto.

"Hey, alguien le vió a Tenten?" Sakura pregunta… Verdad, donde ella estaba?

**Tenten POV**

Salgo del baño corriendo, solo tenía media hora para comer y estar lista para las clases. Salgo del cuarto y corro hacia la cafetería. Por el camino me choco con una chica, haciendo con que las dos cayésemos en el suelo.

"Ouch, mirad por donde corres!" Ella habla, obviamente molesta.

"Perdón, perdí la hora…" Me disculpo y observo a la chica. Ella era más baja que yo, pero ella me acordaba mucho a alguien…

"Hn, también perdi la hora, estaba intentando encontrar la cafetería…" Ella me dijo, levantándose.

"Te ayudo entonces" me ofrezco "Soy Ama Tenten" Le sonrío y le ofrezco una mano.

"Hyuuga Hanabi" Ella también sonríe y aprieta mi mano… Hmm, Hyuuga, eso me es familiar…

"Por aquí" Le señalo para que me siga "Eres nueva verdad?"

"Yep. Yo, mi hermana y mi primo entramos este año… Por si acaso, sabes quién el la compañera de cuarto de un tal de Neji?" Al decir el nombre Neji me acorde! Ella me recordaba al travesti! Hyuuga Neji!

"Yo soy la compañera del travesti jeje" Le digo con una sonrisa, haciéndola reír.

"Travesti?! Por qué nunca pensé en eso?!" Ella dice entre su risada, creo que nos llevaremos bien jeje "Tengo pena de vos, convivir con aquél idiota es un infierno" sip, seguro no llevaremos bien!

"Sii, pero logro hacerlo enojarse fácilmente, entonces es un tanto cuanto divertido" Le digo sinceramente, hacerlo quedarse enojado era una cosa divertida.

"Verdad, si quieres te doy unas ideas de como dejarlo más enojado" Ella me dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Le sonrío, eso sería muy bueno!

"Sería un placer oír esas ideas!" le respondo, mi sonrisa cada vez más grande. El Hyuuga que se prepare, acabé de ganar una buena aliada para tornar su estadía aquí en un infierno.

TBC

_**A/N: No fue lo mejor que podía hacer, confieso, pero está tarde y sentía que tenía que subir algo xD por favor dejen reviews con opiniones, ideas, críticas son muy bienvenidas :D**_


	5. Recuerdos

_**Hello there! Después de una semana estoy de vuelta con el 5° capítulo. Espero que les sea del agrado el capítulo.**_

_**Perdón por los errores gramaticales (: **_

**Recuerdos**

"¿Dónde está Tenten?" Sakura pregunta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Ella debe haber perdido la hora, otra vez…" Ino dice, riendo, ella y Sakura siempre tenían que despertar a su amiga.

"Hn, entonces es a menudo ..." Habló el único Hyuuga consciente, haciendo con que toda la mesa le mirase… _Pensé alto?_

"¿Qué quieres decir que a menudo es Hyuuga" Sasuke pregunta, ganando un gruñido de Neji.

"Hn... Nos asignaron la misma habitación, y cuando salí del cuarto ella acabara de levantarse" Neji explica resumidamente, no quería profundizar en el tema. Toda la mesa hizo una expresión diferente. Las expresiones que iban desde '_Suertudo_' (cough Kiba) para '_Estas muerto_'(cough Naruto). "Debemos llevar a Hinata-sama para la enfermaría, donde podrá recuperarse mejor" dice, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"COMO ASÍ ESTÁS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN QUE TENIE?!" Pero, al parecer, no había funcionado. Le miró a Ino y levanta una ceja, la rubia era muy escandalosa.

"Porque mi tío pidió a la directora para que me quedara en una habitación al lado de la habitación de mi prima. Ahora, podemos llevar Hinata-sama a la enfermería?" Él responde y respira profundamente, recuperando el aliento, había hablado su cuota de palabras por hoy.

Todos menos Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke, hicieron un 'o' con la boca después de escuchar la explicación presentada por el Hyuuga.

"Naruto, ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, su primo está correcto, mejor que sea llevada a un lugar más apropiado" Sakura, sosteniendo la inconsciente Hinata, le pide ayuda a Naruto, que le sonríe prontamente.

"Claro Sakura-chan!" habla (grita), comenzando a recoger Hinata, siendo observado de cerca por Neji. Naruto pronto comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, con Hinata en sus brazos y acompañado de Sakura. La mesa se quedó en total silencio, hasta que Kiba hablo.

"Entonces... Vamos comer?"

**Tenten POV**

Hanabi es una chica muy divertida y simpática. Hablamos todo el camino hacia la cafetería, ella me dio algunas ideas de como molestar al afeminado para mi compañero de cuarto. No sé por qué, pero quería mucho irritarlo, tenía esta nueva y rara necesidad.

Al llegar en la cafetería, busqué a Sakura. Porsu pelo ser rosa, era fácil de encontrarla. Lo extraño era que ella no estaba en ningún lugar...

"Hey! Allí está mi primo! " Hanabi dice, apuntando a una dirección " Y él está se socializando?" Ella termina, con incredulidad. Miré curiosa, y para mi sorpresa , allí estaba él… Con mis amigos... El destino me odia.

"Él está se socializando con mis amigos? ¿En serio?" Ahora yo estaba incrédula. Cambié miradas con Hanabi y empezamos a caminar hacia la mesa en la que mis amigos, y Neji, estaban sentados.

"Ya era hora Tenie! " Ino habla al verme, haciendo con que casi todas las miradas de la mesa que posaran sobre yo, menos de Neji,que seguía de espaldas para mí, idiota…

"Hola Ino, chicos" saludo a todos con una sonrisa, y luego enséñalo a Hanabi "Esta de aquí es Hanabi, prima del afeminado frente mío" Ante la mención del nombre de su prima, Neji se voltea rápidamente y mira a nosotras, asombrado. Supongo que no le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de mí y Hanabi, juntas jeje.

**Neji POV**

Esto no era bueno. Hanabi y Tenten caminando juntas y, probablemente, amigas… Esto es una pesadilla, el destino me odia.

"¿Afeminado?" El Uchija pregunta, mirándome con una ceja levantada, simplesmente lo ignoro, parece que solo él había procesado que Tenten se había referido a mí con el 'afeminado'.

"¿Por qué la sorpresa primo Neji?" Genial, ahora estaba siendo burlado por mi prima.

"Hn" gruñí, no estaba de humor para discutir "Mejor las dos tomaren café rápido, en poco tiempo las clases comienzan" les informo y me levanto, yo ya había terminado de comer.

"Hey, ¿a dónde vas guapo" La rubia me pregunta.

"Sí, ¿a dónde vas? Justo ahora que yo y tu querida prima llegamos" Tenten me pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa, claramente burlándose de mí.

"Al dormitorio, cepillarme los dientes" respondo brevemente y salgo.

**Hanabi POV **

Primo Neji sale rápidamente de aquí, probablemente no quería permanecer en el mismo lugar que yo y Tenten juntas. Lo que me deja con curiosidad son las reacciones de mi primo, no es normal de él como actuó ayer con Tenten. Normalmente, él calla a la persona con su mirada fría, pero parece que él pierde la paciencia con mayor facilidad con Tenten. Voy a hablar de este asunto más tarde con mi hermana... Pensando en mi hermana, ¿dónde está Hinata?

"Ehm, ¿dónde está mi hermana Hinata?" Pregunto, captando la atención de todos.

"Hn, está en la enfermería." un muchacho con el pelo pareciendo el trasero de una gallina me dice... MI HERMANA ESTÁ EN LA ENFERMARÍA!

"En la enfermería, quÉ le ha pasado?" Pregunto gritando, haciendo con que Tenten, quien estaba de mi lado, se tapase el oído... Mi grito podría ser el ensordecedor as veces.

"Problemática, ya es la tercera persona que pregunta eso. Ella se desmayó y la llevaron para la enfermaría para que descanse mejor" Un niño con el pelo en forma de piña explica, tenía una mirada de aburrimiento. Ah, así que ella se había desmayado, no era muy malo, creo.

"Pero como ella se desmayó?" Tenten le pregunta preocupada.

"No lo sabemos, tal vez su presión arterial bajó" Un regordete niño habló. Baja presión? es una explicación razonable.

"Puede ser, pero ahora tenemos que comer, la clase comienza en diez minutos, y la cafetería cierra en cinco..." Tenten dice, ella tenía razón, mejor pensar en eso más tarde...

**Hinata POV**

Abro los ojos y veo blanco, todo blanco. Extraño, creo que la cafetería era de otro color.

"Veo que estás despierta! Dattebayo!" Un chico grita, haciendo con que me llevase las manos a la cabeza, me dolía un poco.

"Naruto baka , no grites en la enfermería!" Otra voz habla, por la tonalidad parecía ser Sakura. Me siento y miro a los dos. Estaban sentados en un sofá que había en la habitación. Sakura y un chico rubio estaban aquí, el chico era vagamente familiar.

"Q-que pa-paso? " Pregunto a los dos confusa.

"Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí para que descanses mejor" Sakura respondió. Ahora me recuerdo, me desmayé después de ver este rubio llegar con el chico de ojos ónix... Recuerdo el día que vi a ese chico, un día en que mi primo y yo tuvimos que ir a la corporación, a petición de mi padre, hace unos dos años.

**FLASHBACK**

"Esperen aquí por favor, señor Hizashi se encuentra en una reunión con un socio importante" el secretario de mi padre nos informa. ¿Por qué mi padre pidió que yo y Neji viniésemos aquí si tenía una reunión? Neji y yo nos sentamos en las poltronas de la sala, a espera de que la reunión hasta acabe. Cogí una revista para leer y primo Neji solo cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos, parecía que no le gustaba estar aquí y no hacer nada...

Pasó media hora y nada de la reunión terminar. Cierre la revista y suspiro, estaba aburrida. Me levanto y voy a servirme un vaso de agua. Al atrapar un vaso, la puerta de la sala de mi padre se abre, saliendo tres hombres de allá. Uno era alto y su rostro era serio y intimidador. Otro tenía el pelo largo y atado en una cola de caballo. Quién me llamó la atención fue el más bajo, algo en él me llamó la atención mucho, pero no sé qué era. De repente, él me mira y siento la sangre corriendo a mis mejillas, y probablemente estaría roja como un tomate. Sus ojos ónix eran impresionantes y me sentí como que podía mirarlos por la eternidad. Se desvía la mirada y pasa por mí, yendo en dirección hacia el ascensor junto con los otros dos hombres. Al salir, siento que mi cuerpo se queda liviano y los ojos pesados, y de repente todo se oscurece...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Hinata? Oe! HINATA!" Grita el rubio, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo le miro y él me sonrie "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! No me había introducido antes!" el dice, sonriendo.

"Y-yo soy Hyuuga Hinata, pl-placer en cono-cerlo" yo me introduzco también. Poco después, mi estómago decide gruñir, y recuerdo que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Me sonrojo y juego con mis dedos, haciendo Sakura reírse suavemente.

"Voy a conseguir algo de comida para vos, debes tener hambre" ella dice y se va. Miro a Naruto y él sonríe pasando una mano en la nuca.

"Jeje , comí una buena parte de la comida que te dejaron aquí, la otra parte fue Sakura-chan que comió hehe" Me reí, él parecía ser gracioso.

**Neji POV**

Finalmente llego en la sala de clase, todavía hay unos pocos minutos antes de la clase de ingles empiece. Me siento en un asiento distante y al lado de la ventana, cuanto menos personas pueden sentarse a mi lado mejor. Algunas chicas me están mirando y murmurando entre sí, y luego me miran de nuevo y tratan de seducirme o atraer mí atención. No les hago caso, que no ven que eso es molesto y estúpido?

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM

Suena la campana y más personas comienzan a entrar en el salón de clases . Un niño con un corte de pelo raro y enormes cejas entra en la sala gritando algo acerca de 'demostrar el poder de la juventud' y, para mi infortúnio, se sienta a mi lado...

"Hola mi nuevo colega, soy la bestia verde este colegio, Rock Lee!" Habla gritando. Bestia Verde? Lo miro y levanto una ceja.

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji" Hablo y él se pone a hablar de un montón de cosas sobre la juventud. Miro en el reloj, ya eran las 8:05 y nada del profesor llegar.

"Si estás impaciente por el retraso del profesor Hyuuga -san, me temo informarte que el maestro Kakashi siempre llega tarde" me dice. Estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando una persona entra en la sala corriendo, e inmediatamente reconozco a mi compañera de cuarto. Ella busca asientos disponibles, pero por desgracia, el único asiento disponible está al lado de Lee, cerca de mí. Ella, al encontrar al único asiento disponible, sonríe, pero cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los míos, su sonrisa desaparece... Por alguna razón no logro apartar mis ojos de sus ojos…

"La señorita se va a sentar o se va aquedarse allí?" Un hombre habla, haciéndola saltar asustada. Miro en la dirección del hombre, y veo a un hombre alto con el pelo color plata y un libro delante de su cara.

"Ano, lo siento maestro Kakashi, ahora mismo me siento jeje" Ella habla rápidamente y viene a sentarse en el lado de Lee, que la saluda en voz baja, increíblemente.

"Buenos días Tenten, ¿cómo fueron las vacaciones? " Él le pregunta en voz baja.

"Buenas Lee, y las tuyas?" Le responde en voz baja.

"Buenas también, practiqué mucho y logré completar muchas metas" él dice sonriendo. Después de terminar su pequeña charla, los dos empizan a escribir lo que el maestro escribía en la pizarra. Parecía que los dos eran buenos amigos... ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso de todos modos? Afasto eses pensamientos de la cabeza y me pongo a copiar lo que el profesor ya había pasado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7 horas más tarde, el 15:00 pm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las clases habían terminado por el día. No fue un día muy difícil, lo peor fue el almuerzo, en el que tuve que aguantar a Hanabi y Tenten. Ahora iba a iniciar una clase extracurricular que elegí para mí. Recogí una de artes marciales, ya que es un buen modo de relajarse. Al llegar en el gimnasio, veo a algunos estudiantes, pero lo que me llama la atención es uno que llevaba un kimono verde, y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Lee… Con que por eso era la bestia verde.

"Vas a estar de pie allí bloqueando el camino?" Una voz femenina habla detrás de mí, y no tenía necesidad de dar la vuelta para ver quién era... Hasta Karate Tenten hacia?!

"Hn" gruñí y camino, dejándola a para tras.

"Neji- kun! Veniste mostrar tu juventud aquí también?!" Lee me saluda, sonriendo mucho. Levanto una ceja y abro la boca para responder, cuando me interrumpe una otra voz.

"Bienvenido queridos estudiantes de Karate! Vamos a dar nuestro mejor y demonstrar al colegio y al país nuestro poder y nuestra juventud!" Un hombre con un kimono verde, un corte de pelo igual al corte de pelo de Lee y las cejas gruesas igual habla desde la mitad del gimnasio... Lee era una mini réplica de este tipo, algo un poco espeluznante...

"GAI-SANSEI!" Lee grita desde mi lado...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 3 horas más tarde ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Llegué a mi habitación y estaba acabado. Después de dos horas de práctica pudimos ir a las duchas, y de allí me fui a comer algo. Yo nunca pensé que podría tener un entrenamiento tan agotador, tuvo personas que se habían desmayado de la fatiga o de deshidratación! Algo que me sorprende más es que mi compañera de cuarto se mantuvo firme y fuerte... Hablando de ella, donde ella está?

_**Ya la extrañas?**_

_No, solo curiosidad…_

_**Estas seguro?**_

La puerta de mi habitación se abre, interrumpiendo mi charla interior, y Tenten entra con un rostro muy cansado. Estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, sin el kimono de la práctica de Karate.

_**Hasta que el uniforme se ve bien en ella, muestra sus hermosas curvas...**_

_Hn , me voy a dormir, y por favor no ponga nada... indecente en mi cabeza_

_**Jajaja pero te gustó, confiesa.**_

_Buenas noches..._

"Siendo cortés?" Tenten habla y le miro con una ceja alzada "Usted dijo buenas noches" debo haber pensado alto…

"Hn" Me acuesto y cierro los ojos, sólo quería a dormir.

**Tenten POV**

"Hn" Se acuesta y cierra los ojos. Lo miro y suspiro, estaba demasiado cansada para burlarme de él, lo mejor que podría hacer es dormir... Atrapo mi pijama, me voy al baño y me cambio. Dejo el baño y miro de nuevo a mi compañero de cuarto, que estaba de espaldas a mí, probablemente ya se había quedado dormido. Bostezo y me acuesto en la cama, apagando la luz.

"Buenas noches, Neji"

TBC...

_**A/N: Eso es todo por hoy jaja, espero que les haya gustado, y por fa, dejen reviews! En esta historia solo tengo dos parejas listas, Nejiten y Sasuhina, y dejaré que ustedes decidan cuáles serán las otra parejas, entonces dejen reviews diciéndome sus preferencias porfis ^^**_


	6. Una mañana extraña

_**Hola a todos! Este capítulo lo subo más rápido porque no tengo clases hoy xD espero que sea del agrado de todos (: **_

_**Perdón por los errores ortográficos**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.**_

_**Una mañana extraña**_

**Hinata POV**

"¿Crees que Tenie y Neji se llevaran bien?" Sakura, que se sienta en su cama y cruza las piernas, pregunta. Es una buena pregunta, nii -san se comporta un poco extraño cerca de Tenten...

"No lo sé, pero seguro que yo me llevaría MUY bien con aquél dios griego…" Ino dice con una cara pervertida.

"Tal vez por eso no te ponen en la misma habitación que él, Ino-cerda" Yo ya estoy viendo a dónde esta charla va a acabar.

"¿Qué quieres decir la frentona?" Ino habla, ya levantando la voz, mejor las detengo antes de que luchen.

"N-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que los hasta que se llevaran bien" hablo, atrayendo la atención de las dos. Lucha evitada con éxito, ¡yay!

"Hmm,¿verdad? Parecía ser muy corta la paciencia de él con ella en el almuerzo hoy..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Tercera persona POV**

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa grande y aprovechando su comida en silencio.

"Al final, ¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan largo, Neji?" Tenten, que estaba sentada en frente del dicho Hyuuga, pregunta inocentemente. Neji, al escuchar la pregunta, deja de comer y la mira cuidadosamente.

"Tradición, mi padre llevaba el pelo así, como también mi tío." Él responde y continúa comiendo. Tenten sonríe.

"Pero creo que en ellos ese pelo no es tan… gay" Ella termina, Haciendo con que Naruto, Kiba y Hanabi se echasen a reír, incluso Sasuke rio imperceptiblemente. La sonrisa de Tenten aumenta al ver que la cara de Neji se pone roja de ira y humillación.

"Ya te lo dije, no soy gay" Habla mirándola intensamente, sin embargo, Tenten no parece notar la mirada asesina de él y pone el indicador en la mejilla, haciendo una cara pensativa.

"En realidad, sólo negaste ser un travesti, pero se puede ser gay sin ser travestis..." Concluye con una inocente sonrisa.

"Que no soy gay!" Neji, quien ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate, habla entre los dientes, poniendo todo su autocontrol en práctica para no gritar. Tenten sonrió, y Neji temía lo que podría salir de la boca de ella.

"Tienes razón, no sois gay" Neji se sorprende a la afirmación _Ella está de acuerdo conmigo?_ "Ahora que recuerdo, ERES un pervertido, por tocar en mi ropa íntima ayer anoche" A este punto, toda la mesa ya estaba riendo descontroladamente, hasta Shino y Sasuke estaban riendo, Naruto ya había caído a la silla y atajaba el estómago de tanto reír.

"U-usted que me pidió que c-cogiese algo de ropa para ti, ya que las había olvidado cuando te fuiste a tomar un baño!" Se defiende, apuntando el dedo indicador para Tenten.

"Te pedí ropa, R-O-P-A, no ropa interior, iba a coger mis ropas intimas cuando tuviese alguna ropa puesta, genio" Habla sonriendo maliciosamente a Neji, que intenta se alcamar y murmura algunas cosas incoherentes. Tenten mira Hanabi y le guiña un ojo _Nuestro plan funcionó_. Ese guiño, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido por Neji, quien inmediatamente mira intensamente a su prima. Hanabi solo da de hombros y le estira la lengua...

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**(Ahora, de vuelta al POV de Hinata)**

"Y a Tenten parece gustarle molestar a Neji... " Termina Sakura.

"Es extraño, Tenie no es de gustarle molestar a... " Ino se detuvo en mitad de la frase, y sonrió maliciosamente "Hinata, tu primo es de reaccionar como reaccionó hoy?" Ella me pregunta. En realidad, nii-san es más controlado y serio.

"N-no, normalmente él calla a la persona con una mirada o una simples frase... " Respondo, aumentando la sonrisa de Ino... Ella mira a sakura, y, al parecer, Sakura se da cuenta de lo que pensaba Ino y comienza a sonreír igual de maliciosa.

"Hora de SER CUPIDO!" Los dos gritan juntas... Tengo una ligera sensación de que esto no va a funcionar... Me miran como si estuvieran esperando algo.

"¿Estás dentro, verdad Hina-chan?" Ino me pregunta, ahora sonriendo inocentemente?

"Ehm, n- no sé si es una buena idea- "

"Estoy tan contenta de que de estés de acuerdo!" Ino me abraza, pero yo no había aceptado!

"Vas a ser un miembro importante, por Neji ser su primo, sabrás mejor cómo tratar con él... Ahora, Hinata, ¿quieres decirme por qué usted se ruboriza tanto cuando Sasuke está a la vista?" Sakura me pregunta sonriendo… estoy muerta…

"Ehm , n -no sé de que q-qué están hablando" tartamudeo jugando con mis dedos, debo estar más roja que nii-san hoy en el almuerzo.

"Awn, a Hina-chan le gusta Sasuke- kun! Hinata? HINATA?!" Creo que me desmayé... de nuevo.

**Neji POV**

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

Estoy muerto. Ayer fue el entrenamiento fue realmente agotador. Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que Tenten no se despertó con el despertador... '_Buenas noches, Neji'_ ¿Por qué ella me dio las buenas noches? todavía este pensamiento estaba en mi cabeza… Mejor bañarme y sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, estoy pensando mucho por nada...

~~~~~~~~~~ 20 minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salgo del baño y veo que ella está todavía durmiendo, que sorpresa... Suspiro, mejor que la despierte luego.

_**Siendo amable?**_

_Hn…_

_**¿No olvidas algo?**_

Alzo una ceja ante esa cuestión, de hecho, no creo que me olvidé de algo... Me acerco a la cama de Tenten y la muevo, y... Nada. Gruño y la agito con más brutalidad.

"Despierta, o te atrasarás de nuevo" Ella comienza a abrir los ojos ¡por fin!... ¿Por qué está roja?

"H- Hyuuga, podría p-poner algo de ropa?" Ropa? Miro hacia abajo y veo que yo estaba solo con los bóxeres, puedo sentir la sangre corriendo a mi cabeza.

_**Te dije que estabas olvidando algo…**_

_Por qué no me dijiste que estaba SEMI DESNUDO?!_

_**Pensé que te acordarías... Nah, en realidad quería ver la reacción de ella, y yo estoy muy complacido con esta reacción.**_

_PERVERTIDO_

_**Sos vos...**_

"Neji! Sólo porque has visto mi ropa interior ayer no significa que quiero ver la tuya! Pon alguna ropa, por favor!" Tenten me quita de mi discusión interna, recordándome que todavía estaba semidesnudo en frente de ella.

"Cierra los ojos entonces!" Hablo y rápidamente atrapo una ropa y me meto en el baño de nuevo...

**Tenten POV**

Ok, relájate, solo acabas de ver un hombre semidesnudo... Una muy lindo hombre semidesnudo... ¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?! La puerta del baño se abre de nuevo, ahora Neji sale vistiendo el uniforme del colegio y con la cara roja, uffa. Atrapo rápidamente el uniforme y entro en el baño, si lo miro ahora, sé que me voy a sonrojar más… Pero él sí que tiene un cuerpo hermoso... INDESCENTES PENSAMIENTOS EN MI CABEZA! CONTROLATE TENTEN!

**Hinata POV**

Saldo de mi habitación y empiezo a caminar hacia la cafetería, Ino y Sakura hablaban sobre chicos y pensé que era mejor salir antes de que sobrara para mí. Como está temprano todavía, no hay muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, así que es más tranquilo... Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta alrededor antes de ir a comer algo, ni siquiera estoy hambrienta.

Empiezo a ir hacia la dirección al patio que vi cuando llegué aquí, era realmente hermoso aquél lugar. Al doblar en un corredor, me deparo con algo duro, sin embargo, no era una pared.

"Hn" ESA VOZ! Calma Hinata, no te desmayes, respira, 1, 2, 3, eso. Miro hacia arriba y veo nada más ni nada menos que Uchija Sasuke me mirando con una ceja levantada.

"H-ho-o-ola" fallo terriblemente de no tartamudear. ¡Dios! estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no salir corriendo!

"Hola…" ¿eh? Me respondió?

"Eto, p-perdón, y-yo iba a la plaza cerca de la entrada"

"Hn, camino incorrecto, es por aquí " Él empieza a caminar y me quedo mirando a su espalda, atónica... RESPIRA! "Te vas a quedar allí o vendrás? " ... a las personas le gusta hacer con que me desmaye... "¡HEY!"

~~~~~~~~ Algunos minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que buen aroma... Abro los ojos y veo blanco. Enfermaría? De nuevo? Debe ser la tercera vez que vengo aquí, y eso que yo estoy aquí no o hace ni dos días!

"Despertaste" Maldita sea, tiene que estar aquí para hacer mi corazón a mil, de nuevo! Lo miro y veo una pequeña botella con un líquido en el interior "'Perfume, para que te despiertes" dice y yo hago una 'o' con la boca.

"A-Arigatou" agradezco jugando con mis dedos, probablemente estaba roja igual un tomate.

"Hn, Hinata es tu nombre, ¿verdad?" Lo miro con sorpresa, cómo sabe mi nombre? "Su primo dijo ayer cuando estabas desmayada" ah!

"H-hai, H-Hinata Hyuuga" y él... sonríe?

"Sasuke Uchija, placer" Placer? Oh dios... "Será mejor que vayamos a comer" dice y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. No pierdo el tiempo, y, esta vez, yo lo acompaño... Sólo espero que no me desmaye otra vez…

**Hanabi POV**

Estaba caminando hacia la cafetería cuando Ino y Sakura me detienen. Levanto una ceja hacia ellas.

"Hanabi-chan, queremos saber si podemos contar con usted con un plan" Me preguntan, sonriendo inocentemente. Francamente, no me intere- "Tu primo, hermana y tenie entán en él" dice Ino. Ahora estoy interesada.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Pregunto, y las dos cambian sus sonrisas inocentes por sonrisas maliciosas...

"Bueno, parte del plan es para ayudar para que su hermana se quede con Uchija Sasuke... A ella le gusta... " Uchija? ¿En serio? Pensé que mi hermana tenía buen gusto "La otra parte es conspirar para Neji y Tenten se queden juntos." Hn, esto va a ser divertido. Mi primo con una mujer, no una cualquier, sino Tenten, que tiene personalidad y no cae a sus pies como la mayoría? Será, además de interesante, divertido...

"Ok, pero yo lidero" Yo hablo con confianza. Los dos me miran sorprendidas, pensaron que había de entrar en algo sin ser la líder? Eso NUNCA! Yo soy dominante jeje "Conozco bien a mi primo, a pesar de que él y yo no congeniamos, lo conozco bien, y también , si no soy la líder, no coopero, y le digo a Tenten lo que quieren... y dudo que se ponga muy complacida con su idea..." Sonrío al ver las sus miradas.

"Ok... serás la lider..." jeje, lo sabía.

**Sasuke POV**

Hinata Hyuuga eh? Ella es una chica muy bonita, tengo que confesar, y por alguna razón, yo soy amable con ella, y no corto y grueso... Estamos yendo hacia la cafetería en un silencio cómodo... Puedo acostumbrarme a eso.

"L-llegamos" Ella habla. De hecho, habíamos llegado a la cafetería. Sin darme cuenta, abro la puerta para que ella pasara. Ella murmura 'gracias' y pasa rápidamente, yo todavía trataba de procesar lo que acabara de hacer... Abrí la puerta a una chica... ¿Desde cuándo soy educado?

Entro en la cafetería todavía confuso y la acompaño, ya que no había nadie de "nuestro grupo" aquí todavía, elegimos una mesa para sentarnos, y nos sentamos en silencio. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, como ella juega con sus dedos y el sonrojo su rostro deja eso bien claro... Hasta que ella es bella y kawai cuando hace eso... Ya, es formal, iré en un psicólogo después de eso, hoy no estoy pensando muy bien...

"Uchija? Uchija!" ¿eh? Mire hacia adelante y veo a Kiba y a Shino sentados en frente mío. ¿Desde cuándo estaban allí? "Hey, estas bien Sasuke? No es normal que vos estés distraído…" Kiba, aunque pueda parecer increíble, dice algo sensato y coherente, no estoy comportando como yo en este día.

"Hn, Ino y Sakura llegaron... Y también hanaba" digo, al darme cuenta de las tres personas que llegan.

"Es Hanabi!" Hananosequecosa dice, murmurando un idiota… La ignoro. Las tres se sientan al lado de Hinata, y las cuatro comienzan a charlar.

"Naruto ya estaba despierto cuando te fuiste Sasuke?"

"Mendokusei" Shikamaru y Chouji aparecen de la nada de mi lado "Probablemente no, si no estaría aquí" Shikamaru respondió por mí.

"Hn" Le miro a Shikamaru, el cual solo bosteza.

"Tenie y Neji llegaron!" Ino habla (grita), y miro hacia delante de nuevo, viendo a Tenten y al Hyuuga sonrojados? Y nerviosos?

"¿Me he perdido algo?"...

TBC…

_**A/N: Un poco corto, lo sé jaja pero me gusta el suspense :3 El prójimo capítulo probablemente saldrá solo en este final de semana, esta semana tendré muchas clases, y cuando digo muchas me refiero quedarme fuera de casa desde las siete de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche… Dejen reviews porfis :D **_


End file.
